


Lovers After Midnight

by ratmonky



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alcohol, Clothed Sex, Don't judge me I h8 vanilla stuff but Gintoki..., Drinking, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Gintoki is a lovely bastard and I love him, Smelly Bastard Gin, kinda sequel to Behind Closed Doors fic, now it's a series!!!!, who am i kidding it's a sequel lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratmonky/pseuds/ratmonky
Summary: How many midnights will it take until you can become lovers?
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/You, Hijikata Toshirou/reader, Sakata Gintoki/Reader, Sakata Gintoki/You
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	1. Strangers After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> In front of others, your eyes never meet but when you're alone you look at him properly.
> 
> ps: this is related to my Behind Closed Doors fic.

Working at Shinsengumi was exhausting. There wasn’t a single day where you didn’t have nothing to do. Most of your days went with investigating the rebels and trying to locate them down to capture their leader, Katsura. 

At nights, no matter how much you wanted, you couldn’t leave the headquarters, nobody could unless it was related to work. Because of the new regulations vice commander came up with after the mission on the mountains, you were obligated to sleep in the Shinsengumi headquarters and you were on duty almost every day except Sundays. 

Everyone hated the new system but the vice commander said it was necessary to stay in the headquarters at night considering if the government wanted a quick response from the force when they called for help. 

In short, you had become a literal dog of the government, you had no social life or friends outside of work. 

The work was stressful enough but ever since you had started dating the Yorozuya’s boss, you have been having it extra difficult to have time for yourself. Nowadays, you couldn’t slack off from work to see Gintoki so you always spend Sundays with him whenever you could. 

He often complained about your new work schedule and kept insisting on you letting him sneak into your room at night so you two could be alone together. But you refused his wishes since if the vice commander were to spot him in the headquarters, both of you would be in trouble for real this time. 

Considering how busy your new schedule was, a Friday night out with your friends was all you needed after working non-stop for months now. Today was important because it was your first day off from Shinsengumi in months and you had been yearning to see your friends for so long. 

You were catching up with your best friend in the bathroom as your friend’s boyfriend was buying drinks for everyone. 

“Let me see it!” you clung to your friend’s wrist to look at the bracelet she got from her boyfriend. She showed it off with a big smile on her face, as expected it was an expensive piece. With a sigh, you retrieved your hand.

“Jealous?” Your friend was the only person who knew about your relationship with the useless and unemployed samurai boyfriend. She knew that Gintoki wouldn’t be able to afford anything her boyfriend bought her. 

“Yes,” you giggled, fixing your hair as you talked, “but not jealous of the bracelet. I wish Gin was here.”

Your friend patted on your back, grinning from ear to ear. “Break up with that guy.”

“You’re so supportive, thanks!” You pushed her hand away. “It’s not funny, I haven’t seen him in so long.”

After a moment of silence, she changed the subject. “How’s it living with over a dozen men in a compound?”

You fidgeted your fingers while she fixed her dress. “You see, they’re all very friendly but the vice commander is so brutal.”

Her expression changed, “Hijikata?” she spoke while laughing. “He’s so damn handsome, it cancels out every bad thing he does.” 

“Ah, well… he’s handsome but he won’t let my boyfriend see me or let me go out to see him even for five minutes.” 

“Well, dump him then.” Your friend wasn’t surprised. “Sakata didn’t join us because of what? His terrorist friend is in town? He’s useless, he’s not worth your time.”

“You’re so mean,” you pouted, crossing your arms over your chest.

It wasn’t Gintoki’s fault he couldn’t be here. If only Katsura wasn’t injured, surely he would have joined you to have fun with your friends. 

(But then why had you heard from Otae that Gintoki’s old friends were at his place and how they were planning to hang out?) 

“That’s just the truth,” she murmured. “And won’t his terrorist friends get you in trouble? You could lose your job if your boss found out about how close you are with his friends and all.”

You didn’t answer her because she was right. If someone found out about your connections to the enemy, you would have to commit seppuku.

Five rounds of drinks were all you needed to forget about everything though. Your friend and her boyfriend were already dancing on the dance floor together. You had promised to join them once you were done with your drink but somehow with each sip you took from your drink, you wanted to go home.

It was a first. You had never wanted to go home this early before, you weren’t sure if it was because of how tired you were or your friend’s harsh comments about your boyfriend but you weren’t having fun. 

This night out was supposed to help you loosen up and enjoy yourself yet you weren’t even enjoying your drink. 

Decidedly, you went home once your friends returned to the booth you were sitting in.

The street was mostly empty, and it was freezing cold, you had planned on walking back but as cold the weather was, it was better to take a cab. So you frantically waved your arm to hail a taxi off the empty city street. Slowly a yellow taxi cab rolled to a stop and you sunk in. 

“Where to, ma’am?” came a suave voice. You rubbed your temples, “Uh, to…” you tried to remember. “Yorozu-” you stopped yourself from finishing the sentence. Gintoki was with his own friends tonight, you didn’t want to disturb him. “Shinsengumi headquarters.” 

He hummed in acknowledgment as the car rolled forward. Not more than five minutes, you were in front of the main entrance. You took out your purse, paid the cab driver and thanked him before going inside, trying to look sober to tonight’s guards by the door.

You laughed to yourself once they let you in. Kicking off your shoes, you stumbled around until you made it to the main building’s hall.

Swinging around and trying to be quiet, you walked down the hall, making your way to your room. 

Cheerful voices coming from the meeting room echoed through the hall. Now, you had to be extra careful to not make a noise. If you were caught sneaking around, those who were partying in the meeting room would drag you in to join them. And although you enjoyed partying with them, you didn’t want to ruin the mood with your current problems.

Your stomach wouldn’t stop growling and rumbling, aching to have something to digest, other than the alcohol you’ve been drinking. Your head started spinning, you had to get to your room before you passed out in the hall. 

Sliding open the door to your room felt so refreshing and promising since your head spinning had worsened from when it first started. Walking carefully, you tried to find the light switch in the pitch dark of your room. Finally, with a soft click, you turned on the lights.

A surprised gasp left your lips when you saw your futon that was supposed to be in your closet, prepared on the floor with someone sleeping in it. With the silver fluffy curly hair sticking out from under the sheets, it was easy to tell who it was.

“Gintoki?” you called out.

He didn’t respond. 

You walked over to him, crouching down and pulling the blanket down. He was asleep. 

You had no idea how he snuck inside or why he was here. But he had to go back. Gintoki being here meant trouble for both of you.

“Ugh,” you grimaced, he reeked of alcohol and tobacco. Although you didn’t smell any better, Gintoki smelled nastier than usual. After covering your mouth with your hand you shook him. “Gintoki, you need to go home.”

He suddenly pulled you in his arms. You squeaked in surprise but kept it quiet when you remembered how thin the walls were. 

“You’re not even happy I’m here, what kinda bullshit girlfriend are ya?” So, he was faking to be asleep just to play around. 

“I’m happy to see you but you can’t be here.” you struggled in his strong arms, argh he was too strong. “And I need to take a bath. I reek of sweat and alcohol.”

Gintoki laced his fingers with yours and quickly took you under him, slamming your hands down to the futon over your head. 

You gasped softly when he buried his face to the crook of your neck. “You smell good to me,” he brushed his lips against your pulse point. 

“Stop sniffing me!” you snarled at him nervously. “Now, get off me. Someone could find out you’re here-”

Gintoki clicked his tongue. “Honestly, don’t you think it’s more exciting that way?” he asked. Then he pulled himself back to watch your reactions. 

Finally getting a good look at him you noticed that he was wearing the Shinsengumi uniform. Not the one you wore. It looked more like the- 

“Vice commander’s uniform?”

“Ah, this?” Gintoki smirked. “It looks much better on me, right? I thought we could roleplay as the commander and his underling who needs to let him fuck her to keep her position as-”

“That’s too specific!” you snapped. “Hijikata will kill us, you have to take it off!”

Gintoki’s smirk grew wider, “Oh? So you want me to strip?”

You made a small noise of embarrassment, which was all Gintoki was looking for to continue.

“Gotcha!” He let go of your hands, leaning over you to peck on your lips. He used a hand to pull you closer and fondled your tits over your shirt with the other. You arched your back, wrapping your arms around his neck almost immediately. 

He pushed his tongue inside to part your lips. Luckily he didn’t waste too much time kissing you on the lips. His hands moved south, one hand groping your ass and the other decidedly going inside your shirt. 

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered, earning a silent chuckle from you. “Did you miss me too?” he moaned into your ear as his fingers teased your nipples, hoping to get some cute moans from you. 

When that didn’t work, Gintoki pressed his growing bulge to your groin, rubbing himself shamelessly onto you. 

“Gin, it hurts,” you whispered. The pants’ fabric was too rough, the friction gave him pleasure but possible skin rashes to you. 

“It hurts,” you told him again, trying to politely suggest that he should stop but he chuckled and started humping you more roughly. 

His cock underneath his pants was hard enough for you to be able to feel it throbbing against your clothed sex. 

“Asshole.” No matter how thick the fabric of the pants was, you had managed to soak it up with your own juices. You lifted your hips to show him exactly where you wanted him to grind on. 

“I can’t hear you,” he laughed. Given the new position with you lifting your hips up for him, it was easier for him to grind you down onto the futon with a little too much force.

“It fucking hurts dumbass!”

Gintoki covered your mouth with his hand. “Too much.” he whispered, “You’re letting your voice out, someone will hear.” He kept the fast pace going, though. “Or could it be that you want that guy to find us again?”

You gasped to his hand covering your mouth with Hijikata’s image coming into your mind and Gintoki responded with a long, pleased hum. “You do?”

Shaking your head, you spread your legs wider. It felt good, his thrusts and the friction of the fabrics now felt amazingly good, weird, it could be because of you remembering what had happened in the mountains. 

Gintoki let out a low hiss. His hips started to move more jerkily and his pace faltered entirely. He pressed himself onto your clothed pussy as hard as he could before his entire body stiffened. 

You tried to ignore the feeling of the warm yet sticky wetness soaking up your pants along with his own. From the way, he grinned you could tell he was unbothered by the fact that he came inside the pants. Hopefully, he’ll wash them and leave them to dry so vice commander wouldn’t notice-

He threw himself to your side, closing his eyes as if he was about to fall asleep. 

Or not.

“You’re hopeless,” you sighed. 

“I love you too!” He wrapped an arm around you to pull you closer. “We should do this often. Next time you should come to my place in your uniform and we’ll roleplay as the anti-foreigner rebel and Shinsengumi-”

“What’s up with the oddly specific roleplays?” you laughed. The stickiness and the ugly stench were unbearable but you chose to ignore it as you snuggled up to Gintoki. “Did you pick that up from Sougo?” you asked since Okita used to ask you extremely specific questions like this.

“Soichiro? No?” Gintoki pressed a kiss on your lips, still trying to catch his breath. “It’s definitely Soichiro who’s copying me.”

“It’s Sougo,” you corrected with a giggle. “Ah, I’ve missed you.” Unable to keep your eyes open, you put your head on his chest. “Goodnight.”

Gintoki smiled to himself, you were efficiently telling him to stay. 

“Goodnight.”


	2. Comrades After Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamazaki witnesses some stuff he shouldn't have.

Gintoki Sakata was a lazy man. He owned a business called Yorozuya Gin-chan where he took requests for anything in exchange for money. He wasn’t a flashy type of man, he was pretty ordinary except for his silver hair.

Yamazaki had never seen him do something unordinary when he was ordered to spy on the lazy samurai. Gintoki had a simple routine and it was easy for Yamazaki to guess what he would do next in a day. 

Gintoki would sleep until noon if there weren't any clients and even if he had clients in the early hours of the morning he would send his kids to deal with it. He usually went out to walk around the town and Gintoki always had returned back to his house after an hour or two but in the past couple of months, he kept running into you. Although you two weren’t close at all, you went to eat lunch and dinner with him. 

It was weird to see you two get along so well and how Gintoki always managed to run into you. That was when Yamazaki noticed a weird pattern in Danna’s routine.

Your work schedule wasn’t complicated like others. You were the one who patrolled around the city and did errands for the vice commander. You always went to the furthest part of the city where no one else from Shinsengumi would be around to start your shift. 

Somehow Danna was always there to join you and follow you around until your shift ended. 

At first, Yamazaki had thought it was just a coincidence, and Danna had changed the path he took for walking but that night had changed everything. 

It was just another order from the vice commander for Yamazaki to follow Danna around and expose his connections to Katsura and the Joui. 

Hijikata didn’t know how to give up, he believed Gintoki was a part of the rebels no matter what. And although Yamazaki knew a lazy samurai like Danna could never have connections to the Joui, he couldn’t disobey his orders. 

During the day, Danna had slept in and took in clients as usual. It was boring to spy on him when all he did was to run errands and eat sweets. But in the evening Danna got a weird-looking white creature visiting his house. 

Yamazaki couldn’t see what was happening inside the building from where he was hiding and he decided to move closer but as soon as he took a step forward, Danna came out of his house. 

Frozen in his hiding spot, Yamazaki watched Gintoki walk past him and down the street.

It took him a moment to start following Gintoki from a distance.

This was unusual. Danna didn’t go out at night. Especially when he didn’t have any clients. He liked to watch late-night shows and doze off while reading JUMP. 

Gintoki kept walking towards the silent parts of the town. There weren’t any grocery stores or restaurants around here. Yamazaki would know because the headquarters was located right around the corner in this part of the town. Danna would turn around from here soon, he had no business going to the headquarters right now. Everyone but Yamazaki was drinking and enjoying their day off. 

Danna didn’t turn around.

Beads of sweat started forming on Yamazaki’s forehead. Why was Danna walking towards Shinsengumi headquarters? 

Was he actually a part of the rebels and had noticed Yamazaki following him around? 

Was Danna going to blow up the compound?

While Yamazaki was lost in his thoughts, Gintoki jumped over the wall surrounding the headquarters and snuck inside. In a panicked state, Yamazaki followed suit. He didn’t have time to think or make sense of Danna’s strange behavior.

Yamazaki was ordered to observe not to interfere. 

So, he didn’t do anything but watch as Danna snuck inside the vice commander’s room and wore his uniform. 

“What’re you trying to do, Danna?” Yamazaki sighed quietly to himself. Gintoki could get in trouble for sneaking inside the headquarters like this. 

A loud thud noise startled Yamazaki. 

He noticed how Danna had fallen face forward onto the porch. He got up and rubbed his face before stumbling forward yet again.

“He’s drunk!” Yamazaki sighed in relief, Danna was only a NEET and nothing else. 

Yamazaki moved behind to the next tree and continued watching Danna. He looked like he had a destination in his mind to where he wanted to go. Danna kept reading the name tags on the doors. He walked past the chief's room, Okita’s Yamazaki’s and vice commander’s… until he finally found yours. 

He looked at the vice commander’s door and then back to yours several times before entering the vice commander’s room. 

Yamazaki waited patiently outside and within only a minute, Danna came out of the room wearing the vice commander’s uniform.

Danna laughed and opened the door of your room, closing it after himself. 

Wait, wait, wait. 

You had said that you would be going out with your friends tonight. Yamazaki didn’t know if Danna knew about it or not but it was weird of him to go inside your room nonetheless. 

Disregarding his orders, Yamazaki got closer. He couldn’t sit there and watch when something was wrong. 

He didn’t know how to look inside though. If he were to open the door he could be found out. 

Then an imaginary light bulb appeared on top of Yamazaki’s head.

He got inside the vice commander’s room which was located next to yours and blushed furiously as he moved the nightstand in front of the wall aside. The small hole in the wall was glowing with the light coming from your room. 

This hole was made by Okita’s sword he had thrown towards the vice commander that one time. Although Yamazaki was told to repair it and he was planning to repair it at some point, he had completely forgotten about it until now. He had put the nightstand in front of the hole to hide it from Hijikata and his own curiosity to look into the hole whenever he found himself in the vice commander’s room after a night of heavy drinking together.

He was a spy and it wouldn’t be out of character for him to take a peek from time to time but as close as you two were, you trusted Yamazaki more than anyone in Shinsengumi. And there was no way he could throw all that away just to satisfy his own desires and to watch you in your most vulnerable state.

For this once, Yamazaki kneeled in front of the hole and peeked inside your room. 

Danna was preparing a futon down. As soon as he was finished he turned the lights off and got inside the futon.

Ugh, just what was going on here? 

All of this confusion started to make Yamazaki’s head hurt. 

Was he going to sleep here?

Had he fought with the China girl? Was he just going to sleep here because he didn’t have anywhere else to go? 

But didn’t Shinpachi live so much closer to his house than here? 

Even so, Danna and you weren’t close. There was no reason for him to come and sleep here.

Unless he was… 

Unless Danna was trying to distract and keep Yamazaki away from something. Maybe that white duck creature that entered his house had something to do with this and-

The lights turned on.

“Gintoki?”

Yamazaki froze. You were back, a lot earlier than he had thought. He peeked inside through the hole, you looked awful. It didn’t seem like your night out had gone well.

You looked calm though as if you weren’t surprised Gintoki was inside your room. 

“Ugh, Gintoki, you need to go home.” You covered your mouth and pushed at Gintoki.

Why were you so calm?

Did this happen more often and Yamazaki just didn’t know?

A small squeak sound brought Yamazaki back, he stared at you struggling in Gintoki’s arms in shock. He was forcing himself on you, right? Yamazaki had to do something-

“You’re not even happy I’m here, what kinda bullshit girlfriend are ya?” 

Girlfriend?

“I’m happy to see you but you can’t be here and I need to take a bath. I reek of sweat and alcohol.”

You two were dating?

Yamazaki gulped as Gintoki took you under him. He was clearly seeing something he wasn’t supposed to see. He had to look away but no matter how much he tried he couldn’t. He had never seen you look this vulnerable before. 

You were like a loyal dog who obeyed every single order and didn’t once break the rules, you were only loyal to Hijikata and had even gotten ‘the demon vice commander’s lapdog’ as your nickname. You were always busy with work and didn’t slack off like others yet because of just how you were friends with Okita and Yamazaki, you were known as a slacker too. 

It was quite a shock for someone like you to date a man like Danna, someone who was lazy and had no motivation. 

But here you were, kissing Danna and letting him play with your breasts over your shirt.

Yamazaki’s breathing became ragged. This was too much to see. He had to look away. This was your private life and Danna was probably acting suspicious because of how pent up he was or something. 

He didn’t care about the mission or the orders anymore. If he didn’t look away now he didn’t know if he could talk to you ever again. As he was pulling himself away from the peeping hole, his eye met Gintoki’s.

At first, Yamazaki wasn’t sure if it was just a coincidence but when Gintoki smiled at him and covered your mouth, telling you to keep quiet, Yamazaki fell backward.

He hastily moved his nightstand back to cover the hole in the wall and tried to ignore the muffled moans coming from your room. 

~~~

“Yamazaki, you’re going with Hijikata’s pet today,” Okita said. 

“Hey, stop calling me that!” you giggled and poked his bicep with your forefinger before ruffling his hair.

Okita caught your hand and pushed you back but you managed to pinch his cheek with your other hand, earning a pained yelp from the boy.

Yamazaki gulped, watching you two joke around made him feel weird after what he had witnessed last night.

His eyes were always on you to try to point out anything that could be out of the ordinary but you were the same. Yamazaki had probably dreamt that thing, right? He hadn’t seen Danna leave your room in the morning or heard anything weird either. He definitely had dreamt of last night, that was the only logical explanation. 

You three started walking down the street and you played around with Okita until you dropped him off where he would meet Hijikata for patrolling. 

“You’re being awfully quiet today, Yamazaki,” you remarked, walking closer to the tall man. “Did something happen during your mission last night?”

He blushed bright red and walked away from you, “I’m starting to get sick! That’s it! I probably caught a cold so don’t come close!”

You laughed at him and put a safe distance between the two of you, “Alright, geez. Only a moron like you would catch a cold in the middle of summer.”

Oh no, he was acting too suspicious. You knew him well, if you figured out something was wrong you wouldn’t stop bothering him until he told you what it was.

Yamazaki nervously chuckled to mask his current anxiousness. He looked around for something to take your attention away from him but he didn’t need to because you were already looking past him, at someone to be exact.

“Kagura?”

The little girl turned around with a piece of dried kelp hanging from her lip and stared at you with her big round eyes. “It’s the shitpolice.”

“It’s Shinsengumi,” you laughed as you corrected her but both of you knew that she didn’t simply care. “What are you doing here all alone?” Changing the subject, you gazed around the street for a silver perm-headed samurai but you couldn’t see him anywhere. 

“None of your business, thief,” she said. 

“Thief?” you chuckled but she turned away from you, refusing to talk to you.

It was rather odd seeing her alone but from the way she glared at you when you asked her if she needed help, it was obvious that she didn’t like your company or needed your help.

“Alright, take care then, Kagura!” Yamazaki, his anxiousness past forgotten put his hand on your back and gently pushed you forward so the two of you continue patrolling. 

Although Yamazaki kept leading you away from the Yato girl, your eyes didn’t break contact with hers until she was out of your view. Something was odd, you couldn’t exactly put your finger on it but you could feel it.

~~~

Yamazaki took you to a cheap ramen shop after your shift was done. It was nearing seven o’clock in the evening yet you refused the beer Yamazaki offered to buy for you.

“Come on! Just one drink,” he insisted, his cheeks were tinted pink from tipsiness. Always a lightweight.

“No, thanks. I’m still recovering from last night.” You offered him an apologetic smile but it didn’t stop him from frowning. 

~~~

“Yamazaki! Walk straight!” you scolded your friend when he nearly made you fall. 

He groaned and tightened his arm over your shoulder to try to make use of his shaky legs but he was minutes away from passing out. “I’m gonna puke,” he informed, and almost immediately you forced him to turn away from you. 

Yamazaki gagged and vomited out his miso ramen as you rubbed his back to comfort him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before turning to face you again, he had tears in his eyes.

“Aww, come on, what happened?” You stood on your tiptoes and used your handkerchief to wipe his tears, sweat, and mouth. 

His lower lip trembled and he looked so devastated. “I had paid for that.” His voice trembled as he pointed at the puke on the asphalt.

Holding in your laugh, you helped him put his arm around you once again to help him walk. “I’ll buy you another miso ramen tomorrow, okay?”

Reluctantly, Yamazaki nodded, his face buried in your hair. He inhaled your scent and held it in. He never had the time to be near any woman to notice their sweet scent but yours… your sweet scent was already invading his nostrils. How come he never realized how good you smelled? Being surrounded by sweaty and smelly men at all times made him appreciate your smell even more.

“Yamazaki?” 

Your unsure tone brought Yamazaki back to his senses and it took him a moment to realize how he had his nose buried behind your ear and how he was literally hugging you from behind.

“I-I’m sorry,” he apologized, unwillingly pulling himself away from you. “I’ll walk myself now.” As he said that he took a step which he missed and fell face forward on the asphalt.

“Yamazaki!” You crouched next to him and grabbed him by his shoulder before turning him around. 

He didn’t look like he could walk at all.

The headquarters were ten minutes away from here and there was no way you could carry him for that long. You didn’t have enough money for a taxi either so your only option was to ask for help.

Gintoki could help. You weren’t just going to call him because you wanted to see him, no… You were going to call him because you needed help. Yes, that was the only reason why you wanted to ask him for help.

Fishing your phone out of your pocket, a groan left your lips, your phone was dead. 

Your eyes landed on Yamazaki. 

With a sigh, you reached into his jacket’s pocket and pulled out his phone. Thankfully, you knew your boyfriend’s home phone number by heart. The phone got picked up by the third ring and you smiled for no reason. 

“Goodnight, Gin,” you greeted without letting him speak.

“Who’s this?” asked a girly voice.

You froze, it was Kagura. 

“Hiii, Kagura! It’s (Name). Is Gintoki there? I need to talk to him, so could you get him on the phone for me please?”

It went silent for a moment before Kagura spoke again. 

“He’s not here,” she said. “Don’t call us again, home-wrecker.”

A shiver ran down your spine and your mouth gaped. “K-Kagura?”

“Take care of yourself.” she firmly said and just as she was hanging up you heard Gintoki’s voice. “Kagura, who’s on the ph-”

The line cut.

You stared at the phone with wide eyes. 

What had just happened?

~~~

It took you nearly five minutes before you managed to call for help again but this time the help had come.

“I shouldn’t have let you patrol with this idiot,” Hijikata sighed while he picked Yamazaki up as if his weight was nothing. “You always let him too loose.”

“Don’t say that,” you whined. “He looked like he wanted to drink today.” 

“He has the early shift on patrolling tomorrow,” he said. 

“Well, I was planning on waking him up early and help him sober up.” You smiled up at your vice commander. 

Hijikata glanced at you and scoffed. “You’re way too kind.”

“Is that an insult? It is, isn’t it?”

“You shouldn’t show kindness to any of them,” Hijikata said. “It makes them drop their guard. They’re supposed to be cold-blooded swordsmen, ready to kill anyone at all times.”

You were already in front of the headquarters.

“That’ll kill their souls,” you argued, walking into the main building after him. “They’re all human, not super soldiers, I remind you. Every human needs a little kindness in their lives, even you.”

Hijikata stayed quiet as he walked down the hall and into Yamazaki’s room. 

You followed him into the room. “Am I not right?”

“Could you lay down his futon?” Hijikata didn’t answer your question.

“Are you feeling alright? You seem down.” 

Again, he left your question unanswered.

Opening the large closet, you took out the heavy futon and prepared it on the floor while Hijikata waited patiently with Yamazaki sleeping soundly on his back. 

Once the futon was ready, he put your friend in the futon. “Make sure to tuck him in.” He turned on his heels to head out the door but you grabbed him by the wrist. 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Hijikata stared at you, defeated. “You are right. Is that what you wanna hear?”

“Not really,” you said, getting up to your feet to talk to him. “I wanna hear if you’re doing fine or not.”

Dumbfounded, Hijikata’s expression softened but then his brows quickly furrowed. “I’m fine,” he answered, pulling his wrist free from your grip.

“You don’t look fine.” You held onto his jacket. “Hiji-... Toshiro, what’s wrong?”

A string snapped.

“Don’t… Don’t call me that.” His voice trembled. He looked so broken, the despair in his eyes were all directed at you. “Don’t…”

A wave of guilt washed over you, “I- Did I say something wrong?”

He shook his head, fighting with himself. This wasn’t like Hijikata. He was begging for help. 

It hurt you to never have had noticed his pain. Something was wrong and you didn’t know what it was.

“What’s wrong?” you asked once again. “If you tell me, I might be able to help you.”

That made him glare at you. 

You winced at the intensity of his glare. 

“I should leave,” he said, grabbing your hand gripping his jacket to pull it free. 

“Not before you tell me what’s bothering you!” Your grip tightened and you took a daring step forward.

Another string snapped.

“Don’t come close to me,” he warned, putting his hand on your shoulder to push you back. 

“Why?” 

He bit his lip, avoiding your gaze. “I can’t be close to you.”

“Tell me why,” you begged for an answer.

“It’s taking all of my willpower to not hurt you right now, please.” He sounded even more broken and in despair than before. 

Hijikata needed you right now, there was no way you would let him go.

“I can protect myself, plus you look like you need my help right now.” you smiled, “And, I know you would never hurt me, Toshiro.”

The last string holding Toshiro Hijikata together snapped.

“You’re too stubborn,” he whispered, leaning over your face, getting closer and closer until his forehead touched yours. “No matter how much I push you away, you always pull me back.”

“That’s what friends do,” you said with a forced chuckle.

“I don’t see you as a friend.” Hijikata’s warm breath ghosted over your lips. The small room got even smaller and you felt like your skin was burning up. Your eyes were focused on his and his beautiful blue eyes were focused on your lips. “After that night, I promised myself to forget about you but no matter how hard I tried, it’s impossible with you always invading my space.”

“Toshi-”

“Let me finish,” he begged, his brows furrowing and lips trembling. “Please, tell me that you hate me. I need to hear it from you or I won’t be able to give up. Please, (Name), help me.”

“Toshiro,” you said, tearing up, your lower lip started trembling. “I could never hate you.”

“(Name), please.” Hijikata was more than desperate for you to reject him. You needed to do it firmly or he would never be able to forget about his feelings. 

Ignoring his words, you got on your tiptoes and clashed your lips with his. All of his worries washed away, only one thing was in his mind now. You. 

Hijikata’s arms wrapped around you in an instant and his tongue forced its way into your mouth without another painful moment of waiting. 

He had been waiting for this long enough already. 

There was no space for hesitation.

Not anymore.

At that exact moment, Yamazaki blinked open his eyes and he stretched in his futon but neither of you noticed as you were lost in the kiss.

It took Yamazaki a slap to the face and a couple of hard way of rubbing on his eyes to finally come to the conclusion that what was happening in front of him wasn’t a gig or a very convincing performance of a fake kiss.

Hijikata’s tongue danced with yours, hungrily savoring your taste while his hands carded through your hair gently. He was so desperate, holding you so tightly as if he was scared that you would disappear if he let you go. 

You smiled into the kiss, wrapping your own arms around his neck to pull him closer.

Yamazaki closed his eyes shut. This was just a dream. He would wake up soon. There was no way you two were kissing right now. He knew Danna was your boyfriend, you wouldn’t kiss the vice commander like this if you had a boyfriend, right?

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading lol this was written like idk... a WHILE ago but I never posted it since I don't get many comments on my gintama works but I figured i'd post this. leave a comment if you'd like (no actually pls do TwT)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate it if you left a comment! It really motivates me to write more!
> 
> Sorry, the chikan fic turned into something a lot bigger. It wasn't non-con or had good smut in it so I'm turning it into a longer fic blah blah blah In short words I don't know when I'll post it but there's a Sakamoto (non-con) fic on the way along with another Okita (non-con) fic with a lotta disturbing themes heheh


End file.
